


You Are "Free"

by TheCommanderCas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Police Brutality, Protesting, Protests, Rioting, Riots, War, you are not free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommanderCas/pseuds/TheCommanderCas
Summary: A short poem based off the picture Rise - Nigh Version by the artist Yuumei written for an assignment in my creative writing class
Kudos: 1





	You Are "Free"

**Author's Note:**

> We had to write a poem about a picture and at the time I was high key obsessed with the artist Yuumei on deviant art. I included a link to the picture at the bottom of the poem. I feel like it's more relevant now than it was when I wrote it in 2013. 
> 
> Also I set up a Ko-Fi to earn some extra cash. I do requests for free but people who donate there get priority
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/thecommandercas

Peace signs get tossed in the air  
Right before they beat you to death  
In this punk rock holocaust  
You shatter their illusion of freedom

Met with a line of riot police  
Drowning in your own fear  
One final shaking breath  
To make your head clear

Falling with a smirk in the finale  
Beneath sheets of rain and  
The screams of wrongful sirens  
All because you took a peaceful stand

Choke in one last breath  
Because here they come  
To swarm and overpower you  
Glance up at the sky

A sky like the inside of hell  
Black with a passionate red glow  
Way back in the distance  
Behind the masked heretics

“You are free” scribbled  
On your back to remind those who  
Look on that this “freedom”  
Is just a lie

Knees crack concrete  
Toxic agony spreads through you  
As the hated fated lurch forward  
Slamming your kneeling form down

They’ll spin this off  
As you being in the wrong  
As your “peaceful revolution”  
Being war painted violence

Just remember and repeat,  
Spew this lie enough times  
And maybe it will be true  
“You are free”

Rise—Night Version by Yuumei  
http://yuumei.deviantart.com/art/Rise-Night-Version-341342298


End file.
